Snapshots
by Becky Sky
Summary: Have you ever wondered what being a hero was like? Well, read on to see snapshots of heroes' lives, and see how difficult it is... drabble
1. Snapshot 1

Seven teens lounge on pillows around a low-lying table, some cross-legged, and others sprawled out. There were two girls, and five boys. All were teenagers. And all were destined to save the world. Or die trying. A leader, a hunter, a brawn, a brain, a warrior, a psychic, and a good-looking, go-lucky: they were a team, and as a team, they were invincible- almost.

_Click._


	2. Snapshot 2

Heart racing, she sped around the track, leaping across obstacles, and loving the feel of the wind through her hair. Her hazel eyes gleamed with a determined sheen. But then she caught him watching her. She stumbled, and her heart skipped a beat. Clutching at her chest, gasping, she fell to the ground, loosing the race, and loosing her heart…

_Click._


	3. Snapshot 3

Sweat gleamed on his brow. Fingers tapping the keys furiously, he leaned over his work, the lives of the team balanced in his locating their coordinates. If he could only hack into this security system… Odie bit his lip. There was only thirty seconds left…

Twenty seconds… ten seconds… five, four, three, two, one…

He pressed the button.

_Click._


	4. Snapshot 4

Sunlight reflected off his mirror, blinding her. She groaned and covered her big green eyes, punching him in the shoulder.

"You're way too self-centered," she growled.

"It's better than loving someone who doesn't like you back," he shot. Then he felt guilt flood through him as hurt filled her eyes. She turned away, shoulders hunched, as she struggled not to cry.

He tried to reach out, tried to tell her he hadn't meant what he said, but the words were stuck in his throat. She was steadily getting further and further away, and he couldn't say a word.

"I…" She was nearly gone.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, but she had disappeared around the corner of the brownstone, and now he was alone. His words filled the empty air, and his self-absorbed heart felt a pang of sorrow… for someone else.

_Click. _


	5. Snapshot 5

They all think he's dim-witted, but the truth is, he's actually pretty smart. But with a brain on the team already, his smarts are pushed aside. Just like their old life. Sometimes he just wished he could go back home and forget that it had ever happened, but then his friends grin at him and clap him on the back, cheering him on in their fight. Things like that always had a way of changing his mind.

"Hey, Herry, are you coming?" A shadow falls across his door, and he looks up into a concerned pair of chocolate brown eyes. Chocolate. Automatically, his stomach growls, and he gets up and stretches.

"Sure I'm coming," he replies. "I wouldn't miss Theresa's baking for the world."

Jay sniggers, and soon the two friends are tromping down the stairs, stampeding into the kitchen like a herd of elephants, much to the girls' dismay.

_Click._


	6. Snapshot 6

He knew better then to trust anyone, particularly himself. But all he had to do was see her smile, and suddenly he didn't know the meaning of distrust or social outcast anymore. She was a challenge, and he loved challenges.

"Hey, Arch, you going to come boarding?" She grinned, hinting at something far beyond his grasp. His heartstrings tugged at him, urging him to reach for the stars he saw in her eyes, to make her his. Yet something told him not to, to stay away. She couldn't be trusted; no one could: not her, not the others, and especially not his heart.

But still something made him full of longing to see her smile at him again…

_Click._


	7. Snapshot 7

He sighed, swiping his bangs from his eyes. She was always saying that he worried too much; that he needed to lighten up. But it was difficult when the lives of the team were on his shoulders, not to mention the fate of the entire world. He brandished his sword in front of the mirror, and couldn't help but wonder about his ancestor: had he ever felt as bogged down as Jay did? Had he ever felt the strains of being a leader, and just wanted to escape?

Did he ever have such awesome friends? He parried with the boy in the mirror, thoughts tumbling around his head. He felt as though there was a war going on inside of him. Half of him was trying to get him to lighten up, and another was forcing him to stay focussed. And yet another part of him told him to let his heart guide him.

But where? Where could his heart guide him that his leadership could not?

"Jay?"

The girl; Theresa: the fighter, the psychic, and a strong part of the team. He should have known. He should have stayed away; she was too much of a distraction. Anger raged inside of him, and he fought to keep it under control. It wasn't her fault, it was his. He was the one who always got them in danger.

"And it's you who always gets us out!" Her voice startled him.

He was about to protest, but he knew inside she spoke the truth. He allowed himself to accept it, knowing that to reject the truth is to reject good sense. A light feeling engulfed him, and as he turned and looked once more at the boy in the mirror, he saw something that wasn't there before: peace.

He whirled around to thank her, but she had moved on, her presence lingering in the faint smell of her raspberry perfume. He inhaled deeply, and suddenly he knew what he had to do.

_Click._


	8. Snapshot 8

He was slipping away from them. Compared to the others, he seemed so weak. Clutching him in her arms, Theresa felt her heart pounding in horror, as she stared down at her tiny friend, willing him to get back up on his feet.

"Please, Odie," she begged. "Get up." She exchanges frantic glances with Jay, Atlanta, Archie, Herry, and Neil.

"What are we going to do?" she asked anxiously.

"Get him to Chiron," Jay demanded.

"There's no time!"

"Then heal him!"

"What?" she turned to Archie; flabbergasted. "I'm not strong enough."

He stared down at her through violet blue eyes, serious and calm. "I believe in you," he said quietly. Aghast, the others all turned to stare at him.

The warrior, the one who thought that her powers sometimes were just too much, was the one who was encouraging her. She met his gaze, unblinking and understanding.

"Thank you."

He nodded, and as she turned and closed her eyes, concentrating her energy into healing. The others jaws were gaping, but at that time, a silent reconciliation had settled between the two, so alike yet so different, yet still on the same side of the fight: The right one.

_Click._


	9. Snapshot 9

**A/n: Please note, these drabbles have NOTHING to do with one another, so alternate pairings may be implied. Luv, Becky**

Everything was a blur. Her life flashed before her eyes, and the pain shot through her veins. Her heart was about to leap out of her chest, and she clutched at anything, trying to find something to grasp so that she wouldn't fall. Slumping to the ground, gasping, blood pouring from the inside of her heart out, she felt death closing in on her, wide fingers reaching, avaricious. She struggled viciously against it, determined not to let it overtake her. But she wasn't strong enough. All she could see was his adoring look at her. Another girl. Not her. The other girl on the opposite side of the street, giggling and laughing with him, arms wrapped around his neck. This was no ordinary death; this was the death of her heart. Never again could she trust a man. Not even Jay.

_Click._


	10. Snapshot 10

"Oh man!" He kicked the shiny metallic red convertible, wincing as his toe throbbed. "Why did it have to break down now?"

Theresa sighed and swiped her bangs out of her eyes, leaving a trail of oil across her face. She wrinkled her nose and wiped her forehead over her jacket, trying to get the black liquid off of her skin.

"Maybe because you didn't bring it to the mechanic like I asked you to!" she snapped. She turned and leaned over the engine, trying to decipher the maze of tubes and wires. After a few moments she threw her hands up in the air in frustration, turning to the purple-haired youth beside of her.

She crossed her arms, very unimpressed. "Any ideas?"

"We could call the others on our PMRs," he suggested.

She cocked a brow. "You left those at the brownstone, remember?"

He gulped. "I guess that means…"

"That you're a dork. I already knew that."

"Ha-ha," he sneered. "I guess we'll just have to wait for a car to come by and help."

"Uh, I don't think I can stand another moment with you!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Well, I can't stand it either!" he shot. "I'd rather be with Cronus than with you!"

"That can be arranged…" said a voice from behind them.

_Click._


	11. Snapshot 11

Archie wasn't used to being told what to do with his life; and when he was conscripted to fight against the god of time, his first reaction was to laugh it off and leave. But something inside of him, perhaps his yearning to believe the unthinkable, drew him to the school that had led him to the first friends he had ever made. And, possibly, the love of his life.

Archie stood outside of Atlanta's dorm room door, shuffling his feet nervously, and his hand fingering the box inside of his pocket. He tried to decide whether or not to knock. His heart was trying to order him around, and it made him feel vulnerable. Heart thumping, he raised his hand to knock only to find Theresa opening the door for him.

"I was just leaving," she said slyly, and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder as she left. Confused, he entered Atlanta's room to find her waiting for him, a short black dress on, and her rosy red hair curled.

"Hey, Arch," she said casually, but her hazel eyes sparkled. "Theresa informed me you were coming."

He gulped. "Did she tell you anything else?"

"No; she was mysterious like and stuff. So what's going on?"

In a sudden burst of courage he dropped to his knees, flashing the ring before her. "Will you marry me?"

_Click._


	12. Snapshot 12

Thank You

Fifteen years ago last Sunday, as she was driving along down the road,

She couldn't wait to graduate, and get out on her own.

But as she turned down the drive, she felt tears prick her eyes,

As she remembered the headstone.

Her memory wouldn't let her forget the father who had given up his life;

All to protect his little girl and wife.

Five days later, at her high school graduation,

She was awarded her diploma, and honours besides.

As she smiled out at the crowd, she looked back on her life.

And suddenly she knew that her daddy was there,

In her heart, with her no mater what, no matter where.

Smiling, she looked up to heaven, laughing through her tears,

As she whispered

Thank you Daddy.

Thank you Daddy, for being here for me,

Thank you Daddy, for helping me through my fears.

Thank you Daddy for tucking me in every night

Thank you Daddy, for giving with all your might

Thank you for loving me for who I am,

Thank you for always keeping me on track

Thank you for being the best Daddy in the world…

Love, your little girl

As the man knelt in front of the cross, watching as innocent blood was shed

He saw the Son of God smile down at him.

He knew he was forgiven, and felt such a joy; he clasped his hands together,

Like he had when he was just a little boy…

Thank You, Father, for being here for me,

Thank You, Father, for helping me through my fears,

Thank You Father, for giving me the courage to make things right.

Thank You Father, for helping me to change,

To become your own with everything I do

Thank You for loving me too…

Love, your son

When I took my first step, you were there.

When I went off to school, you watched, tears in your eyes

While the way has been rough, we've got through,

And I just want to say thank you.

When I graduated from grade eight, you were there beside me,

You helped me open my eyes, and helped me to see,

That the world around me is filled with faith, love and hope

All I have to do is just open up and look…

Thank you Daddy, for helping me through this life,

Thank you Daddy, for teaching me the things I need to know,

Thank you Daddy, for helping me to let go.

I just want to say you mean so much to me,

And I thank God I get the chance to say what I truly mean.

I love you Daddy, and thank you for loving me…

Thank you for loving me…

Thank you Daddy…

Love, your little girl

Theresa wiped away the tears as she struggled to see past the rain on her windshield. It was two days after her father's funeral, and the words she had forgot to say resounded in her mind, reminding her of days long ago and forgotten. Words she had never said threatened to burst from her throat in a confession to his spirit that she had been wrong to argue with him. But something in her refrained from doing so. She hadn't been wrong. He had known that. But for the sake of peace with herself all she wanted was to be forgiven.

"Daddy?" she whispered, not sure if he could hear, "I'm sorry."

_Click._

**A/n: Song is copyright me. Yes, I wrote it, so I'd appreciate it if nobody uses it, unless they ask permission, thanks. I hope you liked it. Please review! Luv, Becky**

**Of course, Class of the Titans is owned by Studio B. Even if I had a million dollars, I don't think I could ever own Cott, sadly. **


	13. Snapshot 13

The war began at dusk, the time of peace and quiet in the village. It was the time when children slept soundly in their beds, dreaming about the candies in the baker's shop, and praying for school to be cancelled the next day. It was a time of rest, but not for the seven armoured warriors that crested the hill overlooking the tiny hamlet.

Seven pairs of eyes glanced over the battlefield, awaiting their foes. The last battle would take place here. This was where they either conquered, or died.

"So when do we say good-bye?" A violet-haired youth asked.

"We don't," another replied, his chocolate eyes glinting. "Because we're not going to die."

"But Jay…"

"No, he's right," interrupted a tall young woman, her forest green eyes determined and shining with a wicked gleam. They glowed a strange light blue, and the girl and boy standing on either side of her took a hesitant step back. Her hair billowed in the wind, and the light in her eyes died.

"Just testing," she said sheepishly, smiling.

"You had us scared there," Atlanta murmured, her grip on her weapon tightening as an army of black-armoured warriors suddenly appeared.

"Remember, don't use up all your strength," Jay advised. "Save it, for when we fight Cronus himself."

They all nodded. Atlanta and Archie headed off first, their knees trembling slightly at the thought of their final stand. Herry and Neil followed, while Odie stayed behind to coordinate the battle with his computer system. Jay began to stalk down the hill, anger stiffening his stride. Theresa followed, only to have to turn back when Jay glanced at her and shook his head.

"Use your powers to give us an advantage over them," he commanded.

"How?"

"I don't know exactly, but maybe make tree branches fall on their heads or something?"

"What if I hit one of you?" she asked worriedly.

He took her by the shoulders and shook her hard. "You can do it," he said solemnly. "We all believe in you." She nodded and smiled, chin trembling.

"Good luck," she said.

"Like wise."

_Click._


	14. Snapshot 14

_The sun is shining a bright golden yellow as the three people ramble through the park. One, a tiny tot of around three, is running ahead of her parents, her forest green eyes shining in excitement as she heads towards the clown handing out balloons. She bounds up and smiles a gap-toothed grin at him, murmuring a pleasant thank you as he hands her one, his big red nose reminding her of a cherry, her favourite fruit._

_She turns to look back at her parents, only to see that they had disappeared. In their place, a tall chalky-skinned man was stalking towards her, an evil glint in his amber eyes. Then he's right before her, reaching…_

"_NOOO!"_

"Theresa, what's wrong?" Hands shook her back and forth, and suddenly she opened her eyes. Staring down, right at her, were chocolate orbs. She pushed him away and struggled to sit up, clamping her forehead in pain. Every time she had a vision, a tiny piece of her sanity went with it. At least that was how she felt.

"Never mind. Just a dream. Just…" she paused. At first it had been a memory of a time when her mother was alive, but then it had turned into a nightmare. Sweat poured down her face, and she rushed to the washroom, leaving Jay baffled.

Splashing cold water on her shaking skin, she tried to relax and forget about the dream. She was probably just being a Drama Queen…

_Click._


	15. Snapshot 15

There are some things a psychic ability can't help you with. Like controlling your rapidly beating heart whenever he's around, or keeping yourself from stuttering when you talk with him. It's up to your teenage instinct to help you survive that part. And I have lots of that. But I'm not the one who needs help, fortunately.

I'm lounging on the couch, waiting for Atlanta to come in from her morning run, sweating rivers and boasting about her newest record, while Archie tries to best her with stories of when he played with timber wolves, and faced grizzlies with his bare hands. Yeah, right. No wonder neither of them can make a go of their relationship. Lately they've been in and out of love like a car between the fast lanes.

It's around ten o'clock, and right on cue, Atlanta barges in, sweat shining on her brow. But today Archie isn't with her. Something like jealousy is gleaming in her hazel eyes, and wordlessly she stalks through the room and runs up the stairs. I exchange baffled glances with Jay, who is curled up beside me reading a book.

"What's her problem?" Jay asks. He, as well as everyone else, is in tune with Atlanta's routine. And she never breaks it. I frown, and stand up to go and investigate.

"You wanna come and see what she's so peeved about?"

He shrugs and gives me a sheepish smile; his lips meeting in a crooked form that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I giggle and swat him with a pillow.

"Are you feeling lazy today?" I tease. He grins and nods, leaning back and sighing.

I lean over to give him a kiss when suddenly my head pangs in pain as a vision fogs my brain. I inwardly curse and sigh. In it, Archie is walking along with a pretty girl in the park, laughing and wrapping his arm around her waist. It ends, and I tumble onto Jay's lap, still unused to the side effects. He starts, and then gives me a hug.

"I must have a magnetic personality," he murmurs in my ear. "You wish," I retort.

"What was the vision about?" he inquires. I roll my eyes. "Nothing much, just Archie and his new girlfriend. That answers the question though as to why Atlanta's mad." But something seems odd; usually I don't have visions unless something bad is going to happen. I feel like Cassandra from the Trojan War; she was a prophetess whom nobody believed and who was like a dooms-seer. Uhh, I hate that.

"Oh, he has a girlfriend?" Jay frowns, and suddenly tenses beneath me. I know what that means: he thinks something is wrong. Just like I do. Sigh. There goes our moment.

_Click._


	16. Snapshot 16

You can spend your life in

In the passenger seat

And watch it all fly by

Or you can take the wheel

Shift into gear

And drive along your grown minds

I will not let my life fly by

I will not waste my time

I will not just sit

On the fence

Be conscious of the consequence

Oh yeah

Wake up

It's time to save the world

Wake up

It's time to save the world

Stand up

Stand out

It's time to be a hero

Stand up

Stand out

It's time to make your stance

Stand up

Stand out

It's time to be a hero

Stand up

Stand out

Cause it's time to save the world

You can just succumb to

Socialization

And fall right into line

Or you can be yourself

Go along your own lines

And your so freaking fine

I will not just fall into line

My actions will be mine

I will not just sit on the fence

Be conscious of the consequence

Oh yeah

Wake up

It's time to save the world

Wake up

It's time to save the world

Stand up

Stand out

It's time to be a hero

Stand up

Stand out

It's time to make your stance

Stand up

Stand out

It's time to be a hero

Stand up

Stand out

The music blared at the dance the gods were hosting for all young descendants, and Odie grinned appreciatively at a pretty young descendant of Theseus who winked playfully at him. He turned as he heard two snorts of disgust from beside him.

"What?" he asked.

"That was probably my cousin," Theresa pointed out un-necessarily.

"So?"

"You don't EVER make eyes at your best friend's cousin! Don't you know the rules?" Atlanta exclaimed, exasperated.

"Not if nobody ever told them to me!" he shot back. "And screw those rules. She's perfectly fine."

"That's not the point!" the girls chorused.

"Then what is?"

They had no answer to that.

_Click._

**A/n: Song is Hero by Kyros.**


End file.
